BorgWarner
|logo = |type = Public company | traded_as = |foundation = 1880 (as Morse Equalizing Spring Co.) 1928 (formation of Borg-Warner Corp.) |founder = |location_city = Auburn Hills, Michigan |location_country = USA |locations = 60, in 18 countries |area_served = Worldwide |key_people = Timothy M. Manganello (CEO) |industry = Automotive industry |products = Powertrain: manual transmissions automatic transmissions, dual clutch transmissions |revenue = US$5.65B (FY 2010) BorgWarner (BWA) annual SEC income statement filing via Wikinvest. |operating_income = US$569M (FY 2010) |net_income = US$377M (FY 2010) |assets = US$5.55B (FY 2010) BorgWarner (BWA) annual SEC balance sheet filing via Wikinvest. |equity = US$2.26B (FY 2010) |owner = |num_employees = 17,500 worldwide |parent = |divisions = BorgWarner Engine Group BorgWarner Drivetrain Group |subsid = |homepage = BorgWarner.com |footnotes = }} BorgWarner Inc. ( ) is a United States-based worldwide automotive industry components and parts supplier. It is primarily known for its powertrain products, which include manual and automatic transmissions and transmission components, (e.g., electro-hydraulic control components, transmission control units, friction materials, and one-way clutches), turbochargers, engine valve timing system components, along with four-wheel drive system components. The company has 60 manufacturing facilities across 18 countries, which include the U.S., Canada, Europe, and Asia. It provides drivetrain component solutions to all three major U.S. automakers, as well as a variety of European and Asian original equipment manufacturer (OEM) customers. BorgWarner has diversified into several automotive-related markets (1999), including ignition interlock technology (ACS Corporation est.1976) for preventing impaired operation of vehicles. Historically, BorgWarner was also known for their ownership of the Norge appliance company (washers and dryers). Company history The original Borg-Warner Corporation was formed in 1928 by the merger of Warner Gear, which itself was founded in 1901, and Borg & Beck with roots to 1904, along with two other companies. The company was best known as the supplier of Warner Gear overdrive units for cars of the 1930s to the 1970s, and as the developer of Ford's Ford-O-Matic three-speed automatic transmission introduced in 1950, along with 'Holley' brand Borg & Beck carburetors. The company is also notable for co-developing the first major non-diesel application of a variable-geometry turbocharger with Porsche, the Variable Turbine Geometry (VTG) system, used in the 2007 911 Turbo. BorgWarner claims this technology will reach mainstream cars within 10 years. From 2002, Peugeot, Ford and Renault became major customers for the company's turbochargers with the Volkswagen Group on-board since 1999, choosing to exclusively use the BorgWarner K-Series turbochargers for their then-new 1.8T power plant. BorgWarner is currently the leading supplier of wet clutches and hydraulic modules for dual clutch transmission systems. With their DualTronic technology, BorgWarner has gained contracts with European automakers that want to use dual clutch transmissions. The German automotive concern Volkswagen Group is BorgWarner's largest customer (by sales), and Europe is their largest market. Light vehicles (automobiles, car-derived vans, and light commercial vehicles) account for 72% of BorgWarner's total sales. The company's World Headquarters is based in Auburn Hills, Michigan. Robert S. Ingersoll formerly served as the company's CEO and Chairman. BorgWarner's Powertrain Technical Center (PTC) is also based in Auburn Hills. The BorgWarner Indianapolis 500 Trophy is presented to the winner of the annual Indianapolis 500 auto racing event; this has been provided by the company since 1936, as a legacy of Louie Schwitzer who won the first automobile racing event held at the facility, in 1909. It was announced by the Izod Indycar Series that BorgWarner has been selected as the official supplier for the turbochargers to be used in the 2.2L turbocharged engine formula for the series which takes effect in 2012. Company structure In 2002, BorgWarner Inc. was split into two key business divisions: *'BorgWarner Engine Group': This is responsible for the research and development of the company's internal combustion engine-related components, along with operational efficiency, including fuel consumption, emissions and performance. Key products are turbochargers and other related engine operation components. *'BorgWarner Drivetrain Group': The fundamental core of this division is its automotive transmission systems. These include manual transmissions, automatic transmissions, and the critically acclaimed DualTronic dual clutch transmission, which is more commonly known as Volkswagen Group's Direct-Shift Gearbox. Other responsibilities are its four-wheel drive systems and transmission electronic control units. Core products Transmissions *BorgWarner Model DG (Detroit Gear) three-speed automatic transmission *BorgWarner Model 35 aluminum-cased automatic transmission (1961), three-speed *BorgWarner Model 65 three-speed automatic transmission *BorgWarner T-56 six-speed manual transmission (1992) *BorgWarner T-84 three-speed manual transmission (1941) *BorgWarner T-85 three-speed manual transmission (1948) *BorgWarner T-86 three-speed manual transmission (1945) *BorgWarner T-87 three-speed manual transmission (1948) *Borg-Warner T-90 three-speed manual transmission (1945) *BorgWarner T-96 three-speed manual transmission (1945) *BorgWarner T-98 four-speed manual transmission (1948) *BorgWarner T-10 four-speed manual transmission (1956) *BorgWarner T-14 three-speed manual transmission (1967) *BorgWarner T-15 three-speed manual transmission (1972) *BorgWarner T-18 four-speed manual transmission (1965) *BorgWarner T-19 four-speed manual transmission (1968) *BorgWarner T-150 three-speed manual transmission (1976) *BorgWarner T-176 four-speed manual transmission (1980) *BorgWarner HR-1 four-speed manual transmission (1977) *BorgWarner SR-4 four-speed manual transmission (1980) *BorgWarner T-4 four-speed manual transmission (1980) *BorgWarner T-5 five-speed manual transmission (1980) *Borg-Warner T-50 five-speed manual transmission *BorgWarner DualTronic (2001), for series production in 2003 - more commonly known as Direct-Shift Gearbox *BorgWarner M35 (see Model 35 above) *BorgWarner M44 three-speed automatic transmission (aluminum case) *BorgWarner M8 three-speed automatic transmission (iron case) *BorgWarner M11 three-speed automatic transmission (iron case) *BorgWarner M12 three-speed automatic transmission (iron case) Transfer Cases *Quadra-Track (1973) Subsidiary companies The following are subsidiary companies of the parent, BorgWarner Inc., and/or its primary divisions, and outline their respective products: BorgWarner Drivetrain Group Transmission Systems *One-way clutches - for Fords' 5R55 transmission series (1996) *Dual clutch transmissions *Automatic transmission bands **Maji-Band (1983) **Uni-Band (1992) *Clutch friction plates *Engine torsional vibration dampers *Clutch module assemblies *Transmission solenoids *Transmission Control Modules *Integrated mechatronic control systems TorqTransfer Systems *Gear synchronizers *Transfer cases **44-05 Torque-on-Demand (TOD) for Ford (1994) **44-09 4WD transfer case for Mercedes-Benz (1997) *Pre-emptive torque management **Multi-plate clutch coupling. The ITM 3e multi-plate clutch coupling is used in the Hyundai Santa Fe, Hyundai Tucson and Porsche 911. In normal conditions, it sends up to 95% of the torque to the front wheels. In the case of the Hyundais, the system can be locked in a 50:50 split so that you have a more dedicated off-road system. The system can be locked with the '4WD LOCK' button. The ITM 3e uses a multi-plate clutch coupling with magnetic activation *InterActive torque management **Acura's SH-AWD system was also built under the joint-venture of Honda and Borg-Warner for AWD systems. It acts like the ITM 3e coupling system, but also features a rear torque-vectoring axle *Aftermarket products BorgWarner Engine Group Morse TEC *Engine timing systems *Variable camshaft valve timing *Morse Gemini chain system *Front wheel drive Hy-Vo® transmission chain *Full and part time Hy-Vo® transfer case chain *Diesel engine timing system Turbo&Emissions Systems *Turbochargers **Variable Turbine Geometry (VTG) **Regulated Two Stage (R2S) *Turbo actuators *EGR systems *Secondary air systems *Electronic throttle bodies Thermal Systems *Fan drives *Polymer fans *Radiator shutters *Fluid pumps Beru AG *Diesel cold-start technologies *Glow plugs *Tire Pressure Monitoring Systems *Platinum spark plugs *PTC auxiliary heaters *HT sensors *Ignition coils Company facilities locations BorgWarner Inc. has the following production locations: ;North America, inc United States :'''Auburn Hills, MI - World Headquarters :Addision, IL :Asheville, North Carolina :Auburn Hills, MI - Powertrain Technical Center :Bellwood, IL :Cadillac, MI :Cortland, NY :Dixon, IL :El Salto, Mexico :Fletcher, North Carolina :Frankfort, IL :Guadalajara, Mexico :Ithaca, NY :Livonia, MI :Longview, TX :Marshall, MI :Muncie, IN (closed 2009)http://www.wthr.com/Global /story.asp?S=6057234 :Seneca, South Carolina :Simcoe, Ontario, Canada :Water Valley, MS ;Europe :Arcore, Italy :Arnstadt, Germany :Bradford, England :Bretten, Germany (BERU) :Chazelles sur Lyon, France (BERU) :Diss, England (BERU) :Heidelberg, Germany :Ketch, Germany :Kirchheimbolanden, Germany :Ludwigsburg, Germany :Margam, Wales :Markdorf, Germany :Muggendorf, Germany (BERU) :Neuhaus, Germany (BERU) :Oroszlany, Hungary (BERU) :Rzeszów, Poland :Tulle, France :Vitoria, Spain (BERU) ;Asia :Aoyama, Japan :Beijing, China :Changwon, South Korea :Chennai, India :Eumsung, South Korea :NSK-Warner - Fukuroi, Japan :Kakkalur, India :Nabari City, Japan :Ningbo, China :Oochang, Korea :Pune, India (BERU) :Pune, India :Pyongtaek, South Korea :Seoul, South Korea :Shanghai, China :Sirsi, India ;South America :Campinas, Brazil See also * Louis Schwitzer Award * List of Car Manufacturers * Transmission * Vehicle brakes References External links *BorgWarner.com official corporate portal *BSU archives Warner Gear Division Collection (MSS 178), BorgWarner Corporation Collection (MSS 185), and UAW Local 287 of BorgWarner Records (MSS 165) - Ball State University Archives and Special Collections Research Center Category:Borg-Warner transmissions Category:Automotive transmission makers Category:Companies founded in 1880 Category:Automotive companies of the United States